The Jolly Pirates
The Jolly Pirates (ジョリーの海賊団 Jorī no Kaizokudan) are the main protagonists of One Dream, and are a crew of pirates that were first formed in the Grand Line, then later expanded upon in the North Blue. They are lead by their captain, Jolly D. Chris, whom the pirate crew became named after; as well as the fact that he has consistently worn his crew's jolly roger on the back of every shirt he owns out of pride. The first true pirate ship the crew obtained was The Jolly Holiday, which was designed by the crew's shipwright and built by the Galley-La Company. After countless journeys through the Grand Line, Calm Belt, and North Blue, the crew ultimately was forced to split up into four groups of two once they reached the Sabaody Archipelago. For two years during the time skip, the crew trained intensively to grow stronger and prepare themselves for the New World. Upon reuniting, Timber introduced the crew's new and improved pirate ship, The Jolly MK II, which is now their current pirate ship. As of now, the crew is worth a grand total of 824,000,000. Jolly Roger The jolly roger of The Jolly Pirates appears to be a standard pirate flag, with a skull and crossbones. However, instead of the traditional empty eye sockets, the skull's eyes are shaped like upside down V's, denoting an excessively cheery grin, similiar to the captain's usual grin. Behind the skull, the crossbones take the form of a pencil and paintbrush. This seems to symbolize Chris' initial desire to entertain the world, and his artistic traits and skills. Like most pirate crews seen in One Piece, the jolly roger is displayed on the crew's flag and sails. Crew Members The Jolly Pirates are untraditional as far as pirate crews go. Unlike most crews in the One Piece world, The Jolly Pirates have a rather assorted bunch of people within their ranks; each from a different walk of life. For the most part, they're also rather youthful, with only 6 out of the 11 crew members being older than 20 years old, and even then, only two of them are older than 30. The oddity of the crew lies in the individuality of each crew member, as well as the fact that the crew is smaller than most others, like The Skyline Pirates, The Sea Devil Pirates or even the Whitebeard Pirates. The bizarreness lies in the fact that the crew is comprised of a Logia captain who doubles as the crew's entertainer, a first mate who ate an Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit who also dreams to be the Pirate King (in contrast to most crews, whose captains dream of being Pirate King,) a shipwright who acts much like the bizarre shipwright for the Straw Hat Pirates, Franky, a Kuja navigator who is also the crew's expert martial artist, a sniper who can create his own endless supply of outlandish ammunition, a swordsman related to Dracule Mihawk who fights with only one sword (unlike the large number of multi-sword wielding swordsmen in the world,) a perverted, crossdressing doctor, a bigfoot for a cook, an anti-social, sociopathic second mate with an amazing track record who can phase through anything, and a Hellpiean archaeologist who can manipulate blood. Currently, the crew has 6 Devil Fruit users among them; Chris, Spike, Wyatt, Hope, Lys and Drazil. Also, considering their wacky personalities, the crew tends to come off as almost random and sporadic in design. Many of the members are rather playful and childish, with Chris and Wyatt being the most notable. Others tend to include Timber, Aphro, Hanuman and Hope. Other crew members tend to be serious to certain degrees, such as Spike, Glory, Sakura, Lys and Drazil. However, even the most serious members often end up in humorous or silly situations, and likewise, even the most playful crewmates can become dead serious when necessary. Drazil stands out for being rather serious when he feels like it, but also quite perverted and mischievious as well, sometimes being considered the screw-ball of the crew. Sakura seems to be the most serious, due to her stoic behavior, albeit she has her moments as well. Lys is by far, the most stark contrast in comparison to the others; wishing to remain alone and distance herself away from other people. She's also frighteningly serious, foul-mouthed and hard to be around. However, the others have found ways to cope with her, with Aphro and Drazil still infatuated with her no matter what she does or says. Also, the crew seems rather attached to their ships. Chris' first course of action was to obtain a ship when he first set out as a pirate, and only ended up recruiting Spike and Timber by accident. After attaining The Jolly Holiday, the crew took very good care of it, as seen by the fact that it managed to survive its journeys up until the crew split up for the time skip. When Timber and Hanuman sailed away on The Jolly Holiday, the crew was just as equally sad to see the ship go as they were to see Timber and Hanuman leave. When Timber introduced that he had updated and improved The Jolly Holiday into The Jolly MK II, the crew was elated and excited to be back aboard their ship. Throughout their time in the New World and due to the ship's fine craftsmanship, The Jolly MK II has remained in prime condition, even despite being sent into battle as the crew's amphibious tank. Crew Strength Even though the crew is relatively small in number, with only 11 people in their ranks, the Jollys have managed to prove themselves as a strong, capable crew in their own respect. While each member is powerful in their own profession and are capable alone, their captain tends to outclass them as a well rounded powerhouse. On his own, he has managed to overcome sea monsters, entire squads of Marines, and even defeat seemingly powerful opponents, such as Tombstone Grim, Yeren and Sharp Francis. During the Skyline War, Chris was even capable of rivaling his older cousin, Blade D. Kris, who had been personally trained by the famed Lawman, Galaxy Blade. After leveling an entire island in North Blue as revenge for Spike, the World Government changed their views of the crew, and considered them to be a potent threat in the future. This was later proven to be true, as the crew performed other crimes, such as invading the government protected island and ship, Lucky 7, and making allies with dangerous pirate crews, like The Skyline Pirates and the Devil Spawn Pirates. Each member of the crew seems to be held in high regards for their personal talents, which they seem to be experts, if not masters at. Drazil himself tends to be the most skilled, given he tends to perform tricks that would be unexpected of an archaeologist; thus he tends to be dubbed as "the man of many talents." Despite this, the others usually outclass him in their own abilities, such as navigation, cooking or craftsmanship. In battle, each member seems to be a respectable opponent when on their own, with four members being considered the most powerful among them all; the "Supreme Quartet," as they're called by their crewmates; Chris, Spike, Sakura and Lys. This appears to be due to their tremendous physical abilities and their inhuman skills and powers. It should also be noted that at one point, every member of the Supreme Quartet learned how to harness Haki, further increasing their reputation amongst the crew. Throughout their adventures, while each member was shown to be powerful right off the bat (Hanuman had been dominating The Jolly Pirates in their first fight against one another; Lys single-handedly defeated every member of the crew in their first encounter; Drazil managed to evenly match Chris in their fight at Burn Island,) it appears that as each member overcame a new hurdle standing in their way, they began growing in skill and power, with many members of the crew going unaware of their increasing strength. Examples include Chris' development with his Nendo Nendo no Mi, as well as Spike's improvement in his Dino Dino no Mi, Model: Kentrosaurus transformations. Even non Devil Fruit users like Sakura began improving over time, as shown in her new techniques and abilities gained over time, or Timber's bigger and better weaponry. The Jolly Pirates seem to be incredibly determined and hard-headed at times, often becoming stubborn at times. Whenever a seemingly insurmountable obstacle would get in their way, be it their respective dreams and goals, or just in their path, the crew tends to forcibly get past said obstacle on their own. Chris is noted for being the most stubborn, given his reckless behavior when anything stands in his way. A spectacular example was when Chris chose to climb the Red Line and descend it after his hard won fight against Yeren, as opposed to waiting for a chance to cross Fishman Island to return to his awaiting crew on the other side. Additionally, while each crew member is impressive alone, they tend to be more fearsome and powerful when together. The most prominent evidence of this was the crew's destruction of an island during their rescue of Spike. They would later go on to nearly demolish Lucky 7 along the way towards their goal of retrieving Hanuman, and even defeat a much larger foe, The Collosal Pirates, simply due to Iyaga's kidnapping of Glory. Sometime before the time skip, the crew began relying on each other more often than they had been in past adventures, which implied they had begun learning what it truly meant to sail as a pirate crew. Like other kindly, friendlier crews, the Jollys are for the most part, relaxed and playful while sailing in the open sea. Usually, they will be resting, training, bickering, fighting amongst one another, or doing anything else of interest. Typically, given the bizarre personalities of each crew member, they're usually too wrapped up in the chaos aboard their own ship to deal with, or even care about anything beyond their own interests. However, once something alarming occurs, the crew can immediately snap out of their dormancy and take counter-measures to protect the ship or each other. When this happens, each member of the crew tends to act like parts of a properly working machine; with each member knowing what their responsibilities are and how to go about performing the best course of action for survival. Commonly, once a crisis is averted, the crew usually begin relaxing back into their everyday routines, as if nothing ever happened. After returning from their training during the time skip, The Jolly Pirates have become well known pirates in their own right. Once the Marines caught on that they had returned to Aspara to regroup, they went into a massive fervor to keep them from meeting each other. Due to the secret alliance the kingdom had with the crew, the citizens continued to cheer on the Jollys as they resisted the might of the Marines. When the Jollys ran into their allies, The Valkyrie Pirates and Blade D. Kris, they were treated with the respect an experienced crew would normally receive, even despite the formal, casual chats they enjoyed amidst the chaos of the scene. Their fame grew to such an extent, that even the Ika Bounty Hunters, who made it a habit not to cross the World Government, made an exception out of respect for the crew's strength and infamy in the world. Later on, when Skyline Pirate captain, Nova Blade was captured and held at G-0 for execution, his crew willingly invited The Jolly Pirates, among others, as an ally to help them save Nova. Further proving the growing influence the Jollys created within the world. Even after being separated by The No Beard Pirates and having their memories altered, they proved to be as formidable as ever when alone. As Drazil was the only one who managed to escape the same fate as the others, he was left with the responsibility to gather the crew together and help them regain their memories. By doing so, he came into conflict with each member of the crew, and received horrendous, life-threatening wounds from each of his friends. After finally saving Chris from The No Beard Pirates, Drazil collapsed into a coma due to the severity of his injuries, despite the monstrous strength he wielded himself. Furthermore, each of the original 8 members of the crew could be assumed to have grown much stronger in two years, given their training regimens forced upon themselves. With Chris and Glory sailing with the Red Hair Pirates in the New World as Chris learned under one of the famed Four Emperors, Shanks in how to use his Haki, while Glory gained valuable knowledge on the New World and developed her martial arts skills, such as learning Mermaid Combat and Hanuman's Bigfoot Muay-Thai. Timber and Hanuman ended up among a free-floating junkyard, where Timber improved his arsenal of weaponry and remodeled The Jolly Holiday into The Jolly MK II, while Hanuman was given an upgraded version of his Nyoibo from Timber, and further developed his Bigfoot Muay-Thai skills. Meanwhile, Spike and Aphro trained in Sakura Kingdom, where Aphro improved his medical knowledge and drugs, while Spike trained with the local Lapins to boost his strength and fighting capabilities, including his Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit. Sakura and Wyatt trained together on an as of yet undiclosed island, where Sakura developed her speed and mastery of Ittoryu, and Wyatt trained himself in his Zen Mode, his Yaku Yaku no Mi, and his tolerance for gunshots, as well as improving his collection of guns. Whereas the Supreme Quartet was impressive before the time skip (having been formerly known as the "Supreme Trio",) accomplishing such feats as pushing back Hanuman in their first fight together, something the entire crew couldn't do together earlier, they now appear to be an even more respectable fighting force among the ranks of their crew. Back before meeting Lys, all three of the former Supreme Trio were capable of clearing out an entire division among The Collosal Pirates, save for the respective division commanders. Once Lys joined the crew however, the Supreme Quartet became a true force to be reckoned with, as even the Devil Branch of the Phantom Corporation was unable to fight back the combined might of the Supreme Quartet and the Rainbow Pirates' collection of top fighters. When the Skyline War began, it was the Supreme Quartet who stood out the most among the crew, with Chris getting in the most fights among them all. Professions and Capabilities Bounties Despite being a crew of pirates, The Jolly Pirates were only criminals due to raising a jolly roger and declaring themselves as a pirate crew before they began committing serious, large-scale crimes; an offense considered just as worthy a crime as any other by the World Government. This is because the crew seems to be made up of relatively kind and peaceful people when not busy defending themselves against a common threat. In fact, the first major crime they performed as a crew was the complete destruction of an island in retaliation for the arrest of Spike in the North Blue. This made the World Government take the crew more seriously, and thus with every new crime, their reputation grew and their fame as a dangerous, fearsome band of pirates increased. Due to their bounties, they are labeled as villains, thieves and crooks by the government, its allies, and the world at large. As like other pirate crews, this is mostly a hindrance to them, as most people are unfamiliar with their more kindly, playful nature. However, a good deal of the members within the crew see their bounties as something to be proud of, as it shows off how much fame they've gained as individual pirates. Even still, these bounties usually never fully reflect their true strength, and only seem to show just how much of a threat they are to the government and its forces. Some of the members who are more familiar with piracy to some extent, such as Spike, Sakura, Aphro and Lys, seem to easily comprehend that due to their infamy, they will constantly be wrongfully blamed for any mishap that occurs. At the moment, their current bounty total adds up to 824,000,000. Profile |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |} Relationships amongst the Crew The crew as a whole seems to be rather close, as each member has felt loss at one point or another, and acknowledges the pain of being alone or losing loved ones or something important to them. Thus, their friendship for one another is immense, and often to the point that it drives them to do audacious things for one another. When relaxing and not in the middle of anything important, the crew seems to genuinely enjoy spending time together and often forget any major crisis they may have just overcome. Even Lys, one of the less social members of the crew, appears to secretly care deeply for the others. As an important theme in One Dream is the friendship and love that the individual crew members have for one another, The Jolly Pirates tend to go to intense extremes whenever any member of the crew is hurt (physically or emotionally) or mocked. And many of them are quick to anger whenever a crew member is threatened. As Chris grew to see his crew as a new family to replace the one he lost years ago, the Jollys tend to have a strong family theme of sorts, even being labeled a few times by certain crew members as a "freakish family." It's also been shown countless times that their love for one another usually outweighs any sort of annoyance or disagreement they may have amongst each other. Typically, any irritation seen between crew members, such as Glory threatening or striking the others, is played for comedic value. The Jollys' deep friendship for one another has often been the driving point for many large events during their journey. When Wyatt was injured and in need of medical care, Chris immediately challenged The Valkyrie Pirates to a Davy Back Fight, just to recruit Aphro as their personal doctor; even at the risk of losing his own crewmates in the process. After Spike temporarily left the crew due to a large conflict he had with the others, and even when Glory contemplated joining him, Spike was eventually captured by Ice Blade and turned into the Marines, which forced the Jollys to fight a massive battle to save Spike; ultimately destroying the entirety of the island they were on at the time. After Glory was kidnapped by Iyaga, the 3rd division commander of The Collosal Pirates, the Jollys viciously and unrelentingly assaulted the Collosals in revenge. Later, they did the same for Lys before recruiting her as their second mate, after she had been used as a scapegoat by the Phantom Corporation. When the Jollys were forcibly split apart by The No Beard Pirates, Drazil managed to fight against all the odds for the sake of his crew, and save them himself. Though this cost him his health afterward, and left him horribly scarred. For the sake of each other, The Jolly Pirates even set aside their wishes to stay together once they realized how unprepared they were for the New World, and agreed to split up into 4 pairs of 2 for two years in order to train and grow stronger, in the hopes they would be better suited to protecting one another in the future. Dreams Much like many characters in One Piece, every member of The Jolly Pirates has a dream they wish to fulfill, and thus ended up joining the crew with the hopes it would further their personal goals. Their own unique dreams tend to be inspired by tragic pasts they have suffered through, though others usually end up striving for something without needing the sensation of loss to drive them on. Some members aim to make a lasting imprint on the world through their actions, such as Chris, Aphro, Hanuman and Lys. Others will wish to seek out someone or something for personal reasons, like Spike, Glory, Sakura and Drazil. A few crew members have multiple desires and aspirations as well, such as Chris' 3 dreams, and Drazil's 2 goals. Each crew member is stubbornly commited to accomplishing their dream, and refuses to admit defeat or death until their wishes are fulfilled. Even with all this determination though, no one among the crew has the heart to sell each other out or use each other to further their own goals. Rather, they may even sacrifice their desires for the sake of another's. Members' Dreams *'Chris'' dream is to entertain the world with his artistry and performances. However, due to his youthful recklessness, Chris doesn't seem to have any understanding of how he'll accomplish this goal. Thus, he was merely content sailing the world at his leisure as he slowly completed his dream, before meeting Spike and wanting to help him with his own goal. Aside from this, Chris also deeply wants to reunite with Jakyou again one day, as he idolizes the man and owes him for not only helping him save his island, but for inspiring him to become a pirate. Chris later on developed yet another dream after his crew grew larger. After coming to understand his friends' dreams and desires, he's taken it upon himself to ensure they come true, no matter the cost. *'Spike's' dream is to find the One Piece, which is supposedly hidden somewhere on the island of Raftel at the end of the Grand Line by famed pirate, Gol D. Roger, and ultimately become the Pirate King. In order to do so, Spike had plans to amass his own crew and set sail for the treasure, but ended up putting his dream on hold for the sake of his gang. After the events of the Timber Arc, Spike was finally persuaded to live out his dream and join Chris as his first mate after a tearful promise to his beloved gang. Sometime throughout his journeys with the crew, it was revealed that Spike wasn't interested in the perks that came with being Pirate King, and was never fully interested in the title itself either. Rather, he only wanted an excuse to put his life on the line, and risk everything for the greatest thrill he could ever experience in his life. And thus, the One Piece is only important to Spike, as it allows him to live on the edge every day of his life. *'Timber's' dream is to be like his role model and idol, Franky, after growing up in Water 7 and coming to admire him and the shipwrights of the Galley-La Company. This dream was formed in the hopes that Timber could be as amazing as he believed Franky to be, and wanted nothing less than to be as strong and cool as him. *'Glory's' dream is to reunite with her long lost sisters, Ayane and Frost D. Amy, after being split apart during Glory's escape from the slave traders who kidnapped the three girls. Glory is distraught that she can't recall her true identity as a Kuja, and can only recall a few Kuja beliefs and the fact that she has two identical twin sisters. After teaching herself to be a navigator and learning Shandian Jujitsu from her adoptive mother, and after failing to go it out alone, Glory ultimately agreed to join The Jolly Pirates in the hopes that they'd meet her sisters and regain Glory's lost identity. Additionally, a joke seems to appear every now and again that another dream Glory has is to marry Spike, after falling in love with him shortly after seeing his immense strength. *'Wyatt's' dream is to become the world's greatest sniper. In order to do so, he plans to defeat every great marksman in the world, and thus requires more strength, power and skill to support him as he goes. He joined the crew in hoping that he would meet powerful snipers who would test his skills and make him stronger as a result. *'Sakura's' dream is to defeat her uncle, Dracule Mihawk and become the strongest swordsman in the world. This dream was formed after realizing Mihawk aligned himself as a Warlord under the services of the World Government, and after growing up with the knowledge of the government's corrupted nature. Seeing the world's best swordsman working for what she considered to be a dishonorable organization, Sakura came to the belief that Mihawk set a bad example for swordsmen everywhere, and ultimately made the title of swordsman a mockery. Thus, to return honor back to the title, Sakura vowed to take Mihawk's position as the world's best from him. *'Aphro's' dream is to create a Cure-All Drug; an end all cure to every ailment in the world, in one pill. Not only does Aphro plan to cure every known and unknown disease with his Cure-All Drug, but he has hopes that it can remove other, more personal ailments from its users; such as excessive weight, loss of hair, blindness, headaches, pains, and so on. Thus, the Cure-All Drug is very similiar to the old snake-oil scams most peddlars would try to use, as a way to rip people off of their money. The only difference being, Aphro has sincere intentions behind his dream. And like Glory's secondary dream, Aphro has another goal in mind that seems to be played up as a joke of sorts. Aphro has at one point expressed his desire to meet all the beautiful women in the world. What he plans to do after that is unknown. *'Hanuman's' dream is to create a dish that will unite everyone in the world. Having lost parents to slave traders, and having been kidnapped by slavers himself, Hanuman came to understand the hatred seen in other races, and grew racist against humans. After being saved by The Jolly Pirates, and having his outlook changed due to their actions and the wisdom of the cheiftain, Skookum, Hanuman expressed a desire to end the cycle of hatred between races by removing the differences between them, and thus unite them as one people. Hanuman came to this conclusion due to his belief that at the dinner table, everyone is equal, as food doesn't discriminate against whoever eats it, and that everyone shares one thing in common; the need to eat to survive. *'Hope's' dream was to fulfill her mother's last wish and return to her home island. On the way there, she heard tales of the exploits of her older cousin, Chris, and began developing a longing to meet him one day, and possibly join his crew. Her dream finally came true the day The Jolly Pirates arrived at Pleasure Island to regroup for the New World. After meeting Chris and his crew, Hope was ultimately accepted as their new crewmate, and they began their new adventures as they set sail for the New World. *'Lys'' dream is to change the world and remove what she sees as inherent corruptiveness. Perhaps a leftover trait from her time among the Revolutionary Army, Lys' rebellious spirit never ceased, even after leaving the Dawn Breakers upon Nova's departure. After witnessing countless cruelties, many of which befell her, including slavery, the loss of her family and friends, and ultimately being betrayed by her employers, Lys' resolve to abolish the status quo of the world was strengthened. When she was finally worn down by Chris' continuous invitations to join his crew, Lys explained she'd agree so long as her goal could be accomplished in the meantime. She seems to secretly have high hopes for Spike to become Pirate King, as she sees it as her chance to shake the world to its core and rewrite it to her liking. *'Drazil's' primary dream appears to be to take revenge upon his sworn brothers among the Yoinokuchi, after they had betrayed him and the organization. Like many of the other Jolly Pirates, Drazil saw joining the crew as a means to an end, in the hopes that it would allow him to track down his brothers and punish them for their betrayal. Also, due to his historian nature, Drazil appears to want to discover the Rio Poneglyph and learn the true history of the world. The Signifigance of the Jolly Roger Unlike most captains, Chris tends to wear his crew's jolly roger on the back of each shirt he wears. While most people, especially his own crewmates, call him out on this for calling unwanted attention to the crew, Chris tends to shrug it off and disagree. When asked why he does this, Chris usually responds that the pride and love he has for his crew is so great, that he's unable to resist showing off their symbol to others. Likewise, the signifigance of the jolly roger's appearance for the crew has shown up a few times throughout the series: #It was first brought up when Chris was leaving Aspara and saying his goodbyes to Jakyou. As he headed for the port to grab a boat, he pointed to the newly placed jolly roger on the back of his shirt and grinned, making a sworn promise on his symbol that he'd meet up with them again as a great pirate, and that he'd accomplish his own dream along the way. #The last time the jolly roger's importance was revealed before the time skip was after the large brawl between Chris and Leo D. Charlie at the Sabaody Archipelago. As an unconscious Chris was slung over Charlie's shoulder, a ray of light illuminated the jolly roger on Chris' back as the young captain smiled in his sleep. It was considered a sign of good things to come for him and his crew. #The most recent example seen of the jolly roger's signifigance was before the attack on the Phantom Corporation's Ghoul Branch. As Lys sat before the branch's HQ in despair, the Jollys began walking past her, each with an identical cloak and hood on, with the jolly roger on their backs. After declaring they'd defeat the Ghoul Branch to help clear Lys' name, each member of the crew pointed to the mark on their backs as a sign of faith; promising they'd set out to complete this goal. Lys, moved by their commitment for her, joined them shortly after. Changes After 2 Years The Jolly Pirates have changed a great deal during the time skip. Fulfilling their oath to get stronger for each other and to return to Aspara as their rendevouz point, The Jolly Pirates have improved in their individual skills, and their appearances have changed over time. Each member arrived alongside another, making for a total of 4 groups of 2 crew members: Chris and Glory, Spike and Aphro, Timber and Hanuman, and Wyatt and Sakura. Along with Timber and Hanuman came the new and remodeled Jolly MK II, which the crew, plus the addition of Jolly D. Hope, set sail on as they made their way towards Fishman Island. *'Chris' hasn't changed much in appearance over the two years. However, he now sports a white shirt with a star pattern design, and with his crew's jolly roger still on the back as usual. Along his forearms are various stitches and scars he received during his training with Shanks. Additionally, his Art Style: Pop techniques have improved in their effectiveness, and Chris has now learned how to harness his three types of Haki. With it, he can now form white porcelain on his body to further increase his offensive and defensive capabilities, as well as strengthen his former weaknesses to an extent. *'Spike' has grown his hair out, and now sports a drooping, spiked ponytail along the nape of his neck. He now wears an entirely new outfit, consisting of a black muscle shirt, spiked bracelets, brown slacks and his boots. He has learned to better control his partial transformations, and has grown much more powerful in terms of physical strength. He has also come equipped with a special drug developed by Aphro, called the Revival Cube, which acts similiarly to the Rumble Ball used by Straw Hat doctor, Tony Tony Chopper. Furthermore, it appears Spike can use a limited version of Life Return, to further make better use of his Zoan transformations. *'Timber' has become more mature looking during the time skip, and now wears clothes more closely resembling those of Franky's. Aside from updating The Jolly Holiday into The Jolly MK II, Timber has also created an entire new arsenal of weapons based off of his invention, the Z Cells. By making use of the free-floating junkyard he stayed at, he has made tools that can control electro-magnetic fields, emit blades of electricity, and even sense energy activity naked to the human eye. He has also outfitted The Jolly MK II with newer weapons, including metallic arms for combat and practical use, and mechanical replicas of the ship's two mermaid figureheads for defending the ship from trespassers. *'Glory' has, as noted by Aphro, become much more attractive during her time with the Red Hair Pirates, and has even changed her hairstyle to include a small tuft of hair to hang from one side of her head. She has also acquired much needed knowledge in regards to traversing the New World. Other than that, Glory has advanced her martial arts skills, allowing her to make better use out of Shandian Jujitsu, as well as teaching herself to use Bigfoot Muay-Thai and Mermaid Combat. *'Wyatts hair has become much longer over the time skip, to the point that he requires his traditional black bandana to keep it balled up on top of his head. His bandana has also become noticably longer, as it no longer rests wrapped around his forehead, but rather over his skull, allowing the strips at the end to hang freely near his shoulders. Additionally, he has now learned to better control his Devil Fruit powers, and can now make use of his various bullets in creative, unexpected ways. He's also developed his Zen Mode to the point where he no longer needs to blind himself to activate it, and has even updated and developed his guns. Furthermore, Wyatt has improved his pain tolerance by shooting himself with his own guns, and can now no longer buckle under intense physical harm. This has also left him riddled with numerous, rounded scars from where he has been shot, including a notable mark on his forehead. *'Sakura''' has changed her outfit from a traditional samurai theme to a more modern style. Also, she has allowed her hair to grow a little longer, and now no longer keeps it tied in a ponytail, but rather lets it hang loose around her shoulders and down her back. As Aphro noted, she had become much more physically attractive over time. She is also now much faster than previously seen before, as she is shown being capable of using afterimages to confuse and disoriate foes, as well as perform her unique Juutoryu (Ten Sword Style) techniques. She's become so fast, that she now seems to rival famed Musician, Brook at times. She has also shown that she has improved her older techniques, making them far more effective than before. Along with her improved speed and skills, Sakura has learned to effectively make use of the hard to acquire Dragon Hunter Combat sword style, passed down the Lockheart family of Reef Island. This is due to having been trained first hand by Drake Lockheart himself, who's well known for his strength, swordsmanship, and his affiliation as the first mate of The Skyline Pirates. *'Aphros mysterious, androgynous appearance has been completely altered during his time with Kureha due to his new Gender Tablets. Aphro now switches freely between a handsome masculine form, and a beautiful feminine form. He has also further honed his Okama Kenpo and medical knowledge by learning to attack "weak spots" found not only in living beings, but in everyday objects as well, such as walls or weapons. *'Hanuman''' changed the least among the Jollys, having only switched his Nyoibo from a bigfoot femur bone, to a metal pole designed by Timber. Also, he now seems to wear a set of three looped earrings on both ears. In addition, Hanuman increased his skill in Bigfoot Muay-Thai, and now seems to be capable of fighting like a wild animal, relying only on pure instinct to guide him. He seems to have grown in physical strength and speed as well. History - Prologue 'A Jolly Beginning and the Nightmare in Heaven.' So far, the Jolly Pirates consist of only Chris himself. Chris grew up on the entertainment capitol of the world, Aspara, with a benevolent, fun-loving king in charge, Majestic B. Nevelont. Chris spent most of his child-hood listening to the various poets, comedians, and musicians who called this place home. He would watch artists design beautiful drawings, paintings, and sculptures as well. His parents were considered to be great entertainers themselves. Surrounded by so much art and culture, and given his passion to create, Chris began learning how to become an entertainer himself. He soon became skilled at a few forms of art/entertainment by the time he was a young man. Around that time, Nevelont passed away, and his bratty, self-centered son, Majestic T. Decaden, took charge. His son, who believed that he was the only one deserving of having such luxury, ordered the finest artists and entertainers to work only for him; and that anyone performing "freelance artistry" was to be executed. Chris' parents were among the first to be captured; forced to be the king's loyal court jesters for as long as the king was happy. Once anyone under Decaden's employ outlived their usefulness, he would order them to be executed as well. It is assumed that Chris' parents ended up like this. Chris spent the remaining years of the new king's tyranny doing "freelance artistry." He always managed to escape at the last minute before the guards came. One fateful day, a group of pirates under the name of the Xian Pirates arrived and announced that they would dethrone the tyrant. Chris joined them in the fight, and together they succeeded. Chris, relieved to have saved his home and having admired the courage, audacity, and the very nature of the pirates he helped, decided to become a pirate himself; to explore the world and see what it has in store for him. After their victory party, Chris and the Renegades split up, having been chased off by the Marines. Chris vowed to become a pirate and meet up with his idols one day. He now has a bounty of 10,000,000 and has gained the epithet, "Stinky Chris" due to his... problem. NEWBIE ALERT!!!!!! The pirate training begins!!!!!!!! Part 1 NEWBIE ALERT!!!!!!! The pirate training begins!!!!!!!! Part 2 NEWBIE ALERT!!!!!!! The pirate training begins!!!!!!!!'' ''Part 3 NEWBIE ALERT!!!!!!! The pirate training begins!!!!!!!! Part 4 History - Pre-Time Skip 'A New Discovery! Enter the Street Punk!' Voyage 5 Voyage 6 'To Water 7! Sea Monster Ika and the Prodigy Timber!' 'No Men Allowed?!! The Jolly Pirates are Rejected!' 'Leaving the Grand Line. In Search of More Friends.' 'Beware the Blade Known as Pink Storm! The Hawk's Chick Approaches!' 'Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me!' Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me! Part 1 Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me! Part 2 Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me! Part 3 Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me! Part 4 Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me! Part 5 'Who's the Enemy Here?! A Free-for-All Battle and a Powerful Ally!' Who's the Enemy Here?! A Free-for-All Battle and a Powerful Ally! 'The Jolly Pirates are Challenged. Begin the Davy Back Fight!' 'Meeting the Majin, Mizu. The Great Desert Adventure!' 'Return to the Grand Line! Hanuman the Rapping Cook Appears!' 'Face-Off. The Dreaded Pirates and The Jolly Pirates Meet!' Face-Off. The Dreaded Pirates and The Jolly Pirates Meet! Part 1 Face-Off. The Dreaded Pirates and The Jolly Pirates Meet! Part 2 'The Fateful Encounter! The Mysterious Figure at the Colloseum.' The Fateful Encounter! The Mysterious Figure at the Colloseum. Part 1 'The Crew Breaks Apart. Fierce Emotions Flare Between Captain and First Mate.' 'A New Enemy Appears? No Beard and the Peabody Sisters.' 'New Rivalries and Ancient Zoans. Oringo vs. Spike!' New Rivalries and Ancient Zoans. Oringo vs. Spike! 'Understanding What Nakama Means! Starfire Meets The Jolly Pirates!!' Understanding What Nakama Means! Starfire Meets The Jolly Pirates!! Understanding What Nakama Means! Starfire Meets The Jolly Pirates!! Part 2 Understanding What Nakama Means! Starfire Meets The Jolly Pirates!! Part 3 'A New Friend and an Old Enemy. I'll Protect My Friends!' 'Is This the End? Till We Meet Again!' Test of Worth! Charlie's Challenge of Will! History - Post-Time Skip 'The Freakish Family Reunites! Onward, to the New World!' 'Dangerous Pursuit. A Mad Dash for Treasure!' Dangerous Pursuit. A Mad Dash for Treasure! 'A Jolly Meeting and a Chaotic Battle: The Two Crews vs. the Immortal Foe!' A Jolly Meeting and a Chaotic Battle: The Two Crews vs the Immortal Foe! 'The Tyrant and the Wannabe Pirate King. A Mighty Clash Between Two Zoans!' The Tyrant and the Wannabe Pirate King. A Mighty Clash Between Two Zoans! The Tyrant and the Wannabe Pirate King. A Mighty Clash Between Two Zoans! Part 2 'The Jollys Meet The Grim Reaper?! The Secret of Namazonia!' The Jollys Meet The Grim Reaper?! The Secret of Namazonia! 'The Startling Realization! Save the Winter Kingdom!!' 'Fall of the Phantom Corporation. Rainbow and Jolly Pirates Unite!' 'An Animal and a Demon. A Fight With Hiroki and Kenshin!' The Animal Unleashed! Kenshin, the Jollys, and Hiroki's Fierce Duel! The Animal Tamed! A Clash Between Jolly and Long Arm Pirates. 'The Crew's Complete?! Drazil the Impaler!' 'New Objective: Save Nova!!' 'A Pirate Conspiracy and a Terrifying Foe! The Jollys' Unexpected Find.' A Pirate Conspiracy and a Terrifying Foe! The Jollys' Unexpected Find. 'The Enemy is our Friend? The Devil Spawns and the Jollys Meet Again!' The Enemy is our Friend? The Devil Spawns and Jollys Meet Again! 'No Beard Returns. The Jollys are in Danger.' Trivia *I thought it'd be cool to give the crew thier own unofficial theme. The unofficial theme of The Jolly Pirates is Fight Together, the 14th opening credits song to the One Piece anime. *I thought it'd also be cool to give the crew their own unociffial, instrumental theme. The unofficial, instrumental theme of The Jolly Pirates is The Fairy Tail Main Theme, from the Fairy Tail anime. *Due to their similiar natures, skills and their disturbing uses for their respective Devil Fruit powers, both Drazil and Chiyome Lys have been referred together as the "Creepy Couple," mostly by Wyatt. While the 'creepy' aspect describes them as people, the 'couple' comes from Drazil's attachment to Lys, despite Lys' countless rejections. *The four strongest members of the crew are Jolly D. Chris, Spike, Dracule Sakura and Chiyome Lys. This is because of their high tolerance for pain and damage, their monstrous strength, and their skill set. The rest of the crew has nicknamed these five, "The Supreme Quartet." *Every member of the crew is made by Wyvern 0m3g4. The only exception being Jolly D. Hope and Drazil, who were created by Caring16 and Jakyou respectively. External Links Ittoryu - Sakura's fighting style Okama Kenpo - Aphro's fighting style Sabaody Archipelago - A location visited, and Spike's home (Grove 22) Water 7 - A location visited, and Timber's home island Page Poll Who is your favorite Jolly Pirate? Chris Spike Timber Glory Wyatt Sakura Aphro Hanuman Hope Lys Drazil Site Navigation Category:Pirate Crews Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream